The Tables Turned
by Bella-is-on-the-Dark-side
Summary: "Peeta Mellark" I shudder at the name as pure hatred radiates through my body...i have never thought about him the same again. What if Katniss and Peeta had a completely different relationship? What if she was up to something sinister? Rated T for probable violence. Gale also plays a pretty big part in the story, but i can only put 2 charcters in the description.
1. Chapter 1

The Tables Turned

**A/N**

**So...this is my first Fanfic. Hope you like it! I LOVE the hunger games (well, not the concept of them obviously, but most definitely the trilogy) I read them before they were worldwide and famous; as they came out! I tried to be creative and not keep with the original storyline too much. I shan't keep the A/N too long, but it would be appreciated to leave reviews! Especially if you have written on Fanfiction before! **

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, settings or the previous back story (history of the hunger games, Katniss' father in the explosion etc). They all belong to the brilliant imagination of the fabulous Suzanne Collins. **

**Chapter 1**

**Katniss**

"Why don't they just kill us all and be done with it, rather than killing us off slowly, 23 by 23." I whine to Gale as we sit in the meadow after our morning hunt. The reaping is today, and I am going on with my usual, yearly arguments.

"Because the reaping gives them an advantage, you know that." He replies solemnly, a smug look on his face, the same look as every other time I ask anything about the reaping.

"Honestly, I don't understand why they can't just set off explosions and call it an 'accident'" I counter.

"That's how they explain the reaping, by saying that anyone could be pulled out of that glass ball, and nothing we do will change that. They use the air of mystery on who will be picked to shove some of the blame off of them and onto whoever pulls the name out". He says, slowly gathering his things and standing as he speaks. "Come on, gotta get ready for certain death"

"Yeah, gotta look your best" I agree sadly. It's Prim's first year. I am terrified.

We trundle down the hill and separate as we reach my house, dividing our catch between us. He then, to my surprise, leans in and gives me an awkward embrace. I step back, return his goofy smile and quickly stumble into my house, not looking back, to find my mother and Prim sitting at the table, prim braiding her hair, and mother staring off into space as usual. She only really gets out of bed for important days, and even then she still looks distant.

I run upstairs as I realise that there is only about an hour before the reaping, stripping out of my clothes and stepping into the cold water in our sad little bath tub. I clean myself as much as I can be bothered, and dress in the best thing I can find; a simple green dress my mother gave me when I was younger, before my father died.

"This was one of my favourites" she had said with a small smile as she handed it over, "I used to wear it all the time to special events, I hope you can one day too". I had taken it from her that day, never really intending to wear it, yet here I am, about to put it on, on one of the most terrifying days of my life. This year I not only have myself to worry about, but my sister, the one who has been there for me the whole time, and me for her, who I have struggled with to survive since our mother abandoned us. I have her to worry about.

I finish getting ready and wander downstairs, where mother actually seems shocked at what I'm wearing, but shrugs it off as she knows I don't want her to make a fuss. We sit at the table in an awkward silence till it's time to leave, and at 1:45 we head over to the square, where our blood is taken. We are then sent off into our roped-off sections, where I hug Prim one last time before it's over.

"You won't get picked, don't worry, you'll be fine" I murmur into her ear as I drop her off in the twelve year olds section in the front, and make my way back with the sixteen year olds. I glance back to try to see Gale, but I don't have to look far. I instantly see him staring at me, mesmerised, his grey, glassy eyes staring into mine, for a split second before he realises and abruptly turns away, his face the colour of a tomato. He briefly looks back, a ridiculous grin on his face when I smile, and he then gestures to my dress and makes a clapping motion with his hands. I poke my tongue at him and turn away as the rest of the teenagers file into lines in their sections and begin to talk loudly amongst themselves.

Suddenly, there is a loud screech from the speakers lined around the square, coming from the microphone. Following that, the ridiculous Effie Trinket steps as gracefully as a baby elephant onto the stage in her 8-inch heels. We then watch the video, which most of us can recite from memory, the mayor gives his annoying speech, and then, the moment of reckoning. Effie slowly steps up to the microphone, and as usual, shouts her favourite line:

"May the odds, be _ever_ in your favour!", followed by "Ladies first!".

She reaches her hand into the round glass dome labelled 'Girls: 12-18', rummages around and pulls out a small slip of paper. _Not Prim. _Slowly infolds it, bit by bit. _Not Prim, not Prim. _She reads over the name in her head, steps to the front of the stage. _Not Prim, not Prim, not Prim._ And squeals with utter joy, as usual:

"Katniss Everdeen."

My face falls as the crowd parts for me to make my way up to the stage, a million things running through my head in just ten metres.

"NO!" I hear a young girl's scream ring through the crowd. I look back to see Prim running through the crowd, then being hoisted over Gale's shoulder as he takes her to my mother. I finish my ascent to the stage, and Effie Trinket moves on to the boys. I hear a name, all too familiar.

"Peeta Mellark"

I shudder at the name as pure hatred radiates through my body. I remember that night; I was starving, going to die without food soon. I was rustling through the bins outside the bakery, when I was shooed away by his evil mother. I sat under a tree, waiting to die, for the hunger to consume me, when I saw a shadow in the doorway, it was Peeta. I had seen him at school, but never actually said anything to him or so much as give him a glance. He was holding two loaves of bread, in pristine condition. He gave me questioning look. He then made a gesture as if he was going to throw the bread to me, but instead, withdrew it, gave me a smug smirk, and stuffed a handful into his mouth. He was making exaggerated chewing noises and rubbing his stomach in satisfaction. He then poked his tongue at me, turned on his heel and skipped back into the warmth of the bakery. I sat there, gobsmacked, when a larger, rounder figure appeared in the doorway that must have been the baker. He looks back cautiously, turns to face me, and threw me a loaf of bread. I gave him the biggest smile I could muster in my current state, as thanks, and sprinted back home to my starving family. Prim had squealed at the top of her lungs at the sight of food, and we had had bread with goat cheese that night, from Prim's goat. The next day at school, I saw Peeta, but the look on his face as he stared right at me was shock and annoyance. _Did he want me dead?_ I thought to myself as he walked down the hall with his friends.

I have never thought about him the same way again.

'_This boy must die.'_ I think as he walks to the stage, tears threatening to spill. '_Let's see how you like it to be on the brink of death and nobody there to help you'. _Karma is my friend.

He gives me a forced, guilty smile as he comes up to stand by my side, and I give him a smug, cheesy grin back.

We are then, as per usual, instructed to shake hands. I turn towards him, grinning, and reach out my hand. He hesitantly takes it and shakes, and relief floods his face when he realises I'm not doing anything. I then give him an evil grin where everyone can't see, and squeeze his hand so hard he stumbles, and turns his terrified face to look at my cheesy, happy grin. We then release, turn to the crowd, and are escorted back into the justice building, to have one hour to say goodbye to loved ones. I give Peeta one last glare as we part into separate rooms.

**Soooooooo...what did you think?**

**I hope you liked it. I shall try to update if you did. See the cool review button that I really like pressing? How 'bout give it a try? It's fun!**

**Thanks! **

**Bella **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hi! OMG I am so shocked! A whole 3 people that I don't know read my story that I know of! **

**I was like WOAH! Anyway, I shan't keep it too long, but thanks to Guess who , Jess and SheSaysReal for reviewing. Thanks also to cora760 and JumpThenFall for doing the alert thingy. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me log on for some odd reason till today. But anyway, enough excuses. Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 2**

**Katniss**

I wait quietly in the small, stuffy room that has been supplied for me to bid everyone I love goodbye. The first people to come in are my off-with-the-fairies mother and a shuddering, whimpering Prim.

"You can't go! You just can't!" screams Prim through glassy eyes, "How will we survive? You have to come home, you just have to!"

"I got picked, I have to" is all I can manage to say without completely breaking down.

We stand in silence, trapped in an everlasting embrace, probably the last time I will ever hug my sister. I then register my mother sniffing behind us and turn to face her.

"You have to hold together" I say solemnly, "if you break down, she will die, do you understand? Gale will bring in game, and Hazelle will help in any way she can, I'm sure, just don't leave her to starve."

She nods, stunned and I pull her into an awkward hug, pulling her close. For all the years I have hated, distrusted and loathed my mother, all that is now behind me at this moment as I could possibly never see her again. The thought in the back of my mind that she will fail Prim, still lingers, however I put that, too, behind me as the peacekeeper barges through the door, and abruptly pulls them from my grasp. I sit in lonely, detached silence for just mere seconds, when a new face bursts through the door, the face I have been waiting to see, and as soon as he closes the door, I throw my arms around him like I'll never let go.

"It'll be alright, you can win this, the others don't stand a chance, with your hunting skills" he says, grabbing me by the shoulders, looking me in the eye.

"I don't want to hunt people Gale; I just want to get out alive". I whimper into his shoulder.

"I'll help them you know, I won't let them starve" he says comfortingly into my ear. "Give that bread boy what he deserves"

Gale is the only one I ever told about that night, well, the full story anyway. He knows what Peeta did and why I hate him, and he probably read me like an open book when his name was called, by the smirk on my face.

"He then pulls me in, gazes into my eyes, like when I caught him staring at the reaping, and gives me a light peck on the cheek, before brushing the hair out of my face. I smile and am pretty sure I go beetroot red.

"Pity this couldn't have happened earlier" he says, a touch of sadness in his voice.

"It did" I say and pull him closer.

A huge smile spreads across his lips and he hugs me tighter for what seems like an eternity, desperation radiating through us both, desperate for a different outcome of today. At that very moment, we were the only two people in the world. Then, just like that, to ruin the moment, that blasted peacekeeper again barges through the door, and drags Gale out again.

"I won't let them starve! I-" and the door closes behind him and there is again, a depressing emptiness to the room.

My next visitors are Hazelle, Rory, Vick, Posy and Greasy Sae and we exchange small talk, hugs, wisdom, memories and so much more before I have to say goodbye for good. I am then left there, in that dank little room, for 6 agonising minutes, in which I assume Peeta is still bidding farewell. The same, moment-ruining peacekeeper marched through the door, grabbed my arm, and pulled me to the train station, where the train was waiting. I obligingly followed for fear of getting into more trouble than I already am. I am forced to yet again, wait another few minutes behind the justice building while I wait for Peeta, who comes out later, his face red from tears. And I internally smirk at his weakness in front of the cameras. Effie Trinket soon comes up behind us, cheery as always, and escorts us out onto the platform, and onto the train, frequently posing for pictures with this year's tributes along the way. When we finally do get on the train, the avoxes escort us to our rooms and we are left to change for dinner. I dress in the simplest thing i can find and head straight to the dining car, where our drunken mentor (who failed to make an appearance at the reaping) is lounging sloppily over the chair and table. I approach him with caution, but soon realise he is asleep, or at least passed out, so I take a seat at the table, and start to eat just as Effie and Peeta walk through the door. Effie, bubbly as always sits in the chair across from me, leaving only the chair right next to me for Peeta to sit. He edges closer to it and hesitantly sits down.

"Oh, I can't wait for this year's hunger games; the ones before the Quarter Quells are so exciting!" Effie babbles.

I give Peeta a subtle, evil grin and say "Yes Effie I agree, these will be very fun games" Peeta's face goes white at this and I smirk under my breath. That part of the games, I_ will_ look forward to.

For the remainder of the meal, I make small talk with Effie, which isn't hard, as she does all the talking anyway, so I just add bits here and there to keep her going. I don't want to talk to her; I just want to make Peeta uncomfortable, which is visibly working as I notice him shifting nervously in his seat. I suddenly realise I haven't actually talked to him yet, so I attempt to engage him in the conversation. Turns out I don't have to.

"So Peeta, are you looking forward to the games as much as Katnisss?" Effie says, extending the 's' at the end of my name.

"Katniss" I correct her.

"Well...uh...um...I guess?" he stutters out nervously, my grin penetrating his confidence.

"Oh, good! It isn't often I get two keen tributes! We might have a winner this year!" She says with absolute pleasure.

I soon go back to my room and collapse onto my bed, thinking of those I left behind today. I decide to let them go one by one, release them from my brain like a dove from its' cage. This is necessary if I am to die, for me to let go of those I love. One by one, I release them from my mind, most reluctantly, Gale. I had never actually had any time to reflect on what happened between us, so that is what I lie there thinking about, as I fall asleep, awaiting the arrival of the capitol. He is my last thought before i fall into a restless, pained slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I also like it when people do the alert thingy and someone added it to fav story thingy! YAY! Sooo..thanks again, and I shall try to update more often than normal. Long weekend YAY! So hopefully 2 chapters! Whether you like the story or not, I like writing it. **

**Bella **

**Chapter 3**

**Katniss**

I wake when it is still dark outside, so I decide to wander the train to see if anyone else is up. I leave my room, walk past all the other doors, when I notice that Peeta's door is open, and he isn't inside. I instantly start thinking about him, about what to think of his current behaviour on the train, towards the games, towards Effie, towards Haymitch, and towards me. How he trembles and his voice wavers when I enter a room or start to speak, or even just look at him. I also start to wonder, not for the first time either, why he did what he did that night. I wondered if I should find out.

"W...wh...what are you d...doing up so e...e...early?" I hear someone stutter from behind. No surprise who it is, of course. There he is, standing awkwardly behind me (a few feet behind me, I might add) hands slightly raised in a partially defensive position. I decide to toy with him a bit.

"Oh, I always get up this early, wander around, see what everyone else is doing. I find it interesting watching people start to wake up."

This shakes him and he backs up a bit more. I decide this conversation is not done, so I try to ease him a bit.

"So what have you been up to, these past few years? I mean, I've seen you around school, but how are you doing?"

He looks genuinely shocked when the words come out of my mouth, and he hesitantly opens his mouth, closes it again, and then, as if he was having a war with himself, yells something I never thought I would hear.

"I'M SORRY!" he cries at the top of his lungs, before obviously realising what he has just said, and again raising his hands in preparation for defence.

Now, it is my turn to be shocked, but unlike him, I have no hesitance in replying, anger brewing at his simple words.

"I'm sorry? I'M SORRY! How dare you! I was starving, dying! If it wasn't for your father, I wouldn't be here right now, Prim wouldn't be here right now! And that look you gave the next day at school got me thinking, maybe I shouldn't live anymore, he probably wants me dead! And you have the nerve, years later, to say, I'M SORRY!"

He stands about 3 metres from me now, his expression a mix of horror and guilt. I continue to glare at him, anger rushing through my veins, waiting for some pathetic reply. I never got one, because after about 2 minutes of standing like this, in the corridor, he bolted forward, as if he was going to hit me. I braced myself, more than ready, and willing to hit him back, but about ½ metre before he would reach me, be swerved, made a beeline for his room, and shut the door behind him.

I stood there, amazed that he was so pathetic, but had the guts to do what he did that night. I stomp off to my room, slam the door loud enough so that he would hear it a few doors down the corridor, sit on my bed and begin to pound the pillows. After a while, Effie barges in and announces it's going to be a 'big, Big, BIG day!' I throw a pillow at her, which actually offends her quite a bit, and she demands I don't come out until I give her an apology. I simply grunt and point in the direction of what I think is the door, and I must be right, because I hear her ridiculous heels clicking out the door as she mumbles to herself what terrible manners I just displayed. I smirk when I hear the door close behind me, sit p and walk to the door as I realise how hungry I am. I march out the door, to what I expect to be a very awkward breakfast.

**Peeta**

That was the scariest experience of my life. When she yelled at me like that. I thought she would appreciate an apology. Obviously, I was wrong. Now she probably thinks I am a wimp, dashing into my room like that. I just didn't know what to do. I thought she was gonna hurt me, so I ran for it. She definitely is gonna want to hurt me after that. The look she gave me at the reaping, as she crushed my hand to a pulp, was terrifying. I think she is gonna kill me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N  
Hey, Soooooo I kinda wrote heaps of chapters, and kept meaning to upload them, but kept forgetting, so... Yeah here they are.**

Bella :)

**Peeta**  
I hate having to be so wary of her like this. I have to shunt through the halls, looking around every corner, begging that she isn't there waiting. That morning after I dashed into my room, siting at the breakfast table. I got goosebumps when she stormed into the room and sat down opposite me. Her eyes bloodshot and furious. I can't believe I did that to her. I carry on to training feeling rather stupid and regretful.

**Katniss**  
Training starts today. Ever since we arrived in the Capitol yesterday that's all i hear about:

'I wonder how the tributes this year will do in training?' 'Oh! Who are you going to place bets on?'I catch bits and pieces of this type of talk as we were whisked to the training centre from the train station to be allocated our rooms. Being from district 12, we at least get the penthouse.

Last night was terrible. The bed was TOO comfortable. I was so used to the one we had since i was a baby, and even then it was second hand. I wish Prim could see this place, she would love it.

I am not looking forward to training in the slightest. They brought in new rules that say during training, district partners have to stay together and have to be dressed the same. I suppose it's because of cheating, the district partners already know what each others strengths are, so are most likely to betray you by giving away your skills. Hatred fills me as I strut moodily to breakfast, determined not to talk to anyone throughout the entire meal. My ambition is destroyed.

"So, seeing as you two have to spend the next three days together, you should probably start to sort of, oh, i dunno, communicate?" Haymitch says in a tone dripping with annoyance and sarcasm.

"Give me a good reason" I mumble bluntly, not even slightly interested in talking to that pathetic excuse for a human being.

Peeta grunts and still won't look me in the eye.

"Well, at least tell me your skills now so you don't shock one another"

"He knows perfectly well what I can do" I say in a sinister tone, accompanied by an evil grin and a small wince from Peeta.

"I...I...c..can lif..t..t weights..s" he whimpers to Haymitch. I smirk, not doubtful that he can lift weights, but at his weak attempt to give some information to Haymitch.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Just remember to stay together today. Or it's a violation, and although they can't do anything to to you now, there are no limits in the arena. Whatever will give the audience a good show." he says subtly.

"Well, I had better get you two down to training then, shouldn't I." says Effie in her usual annoying, bubbly voice, and starts to hustle us from our seats.

**Peeta**  
Training is torture with her. It sucks that we have to stay together, or I would boot and hide from her. Nothing matters in training, it won't help me in the arena. Not if she's after me. I know she won't stop at anything, she will have no limits. I don't know that she is gonna kill me, just a hunch and seeing as we're in the hunger games, she has the ability to do so, with the viewers on her side (Sort of).

"Peeta! Get over here! I don't want to have them hunting me more than they already are in that blasted arena because you didn't stay near me in training!" She screeches over my shoulder. She is coming from the edible plants station. Personally, I don't find it all that useful, nor why she is there. She must know everything there is to know about that stuff.

I amble over mumbling nervously, and sit down with her at the knot tying station. I talk to the trainer for a while and she manages to teach me something that might be useful. I look to my left, noticing she has gone quiet, and. See her staring at a snare she has tied with and lonely smile on her face. I work up the courage to ask her.

"What's so important about the knot?" I ask simply, trying to sound confident.  
"What's it to you?" She snaps, the smile gone from her face.

**Katniss**  
I stare at it simply. It just reminds me of him so much. He taught me this. I am trying so hard not to show weakness, but without him here to keep me strong, I am beginning to crumble. I have to win. I have to kill Peeta. I won't stop until he I dead.

"What's so important about the knot?" Peeta asks, removing me form my pleasant thoughts.

"What's it to you?" I snap, not wanting him to interrupt my happy little world within my head.

Atala announces training finished, and we meander back to our floors. I walk with him simply because I have to, but as soon as we get back, I storm back to my room, willing everything to go away and I can go back to district 12.

**Peeta**  
She stalks back to her room as soon as we reach our floor and are greeted by Effie. She fell even more silent after I asked her what was up, and ignored me the rest of the day. It was a relief when Atala finally announces training over. Her stone silence was creeping me out. It must be about him. I think. He was the only one I could put the pieces together, and they fit. She also spends so much time with him. She must miss him, sure, but by the way she snapped, there must be something there

**Review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Hunger games fic chapter 5

A/N skipped the private sessions cos I wasn't going to change anything in them anyway, so it would just be re-writing the book.

Peeta

The scores will be released tonight. We had our private sessions with the gamemakers today and after hers Katniss came storming through the penthouse, down the hall to her room and slammed the door. I don't know what she did. I didn't do anything, just threw some weights around until they told me I could go. I knew they weren't paying all that much attention to me, but I figured, what does it matter? They are going to send me to my death, and with her on my case, there was no way I was getting out. Well, alive anyway.

"Peeta! Dinner is ready!" Came Effie's bubbly trill as she walked down the hall to alert everyone.

"Thanks Effie." I replied. I tried to be kind to her. Although she was annoying, she didn't know any better, she had been brought up that way.

I meander to the living room, nervously at that, because the way she stormed through here either means she's angry or hurt, or both. Neither option would end well.

I find Haymitch sitting at the table clutching his bottle of whatever he saw first at the bar, and Effie trying to make small talk with Katniss. _Good luck with that one, _I thought, thinking she would be furious. Then I got a better look. She had been crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was quiet. You could tell she was only tolerating Effie and you could see the annoyance on her face, but look a little closer and you could see it.

"All right, what did you do?" Haymitch blurted and finally broke the awkward silence.

Seeing as she didn't want to answer, or even look up from her food for that matter, I piped up.

"I threw some weights around, till they told me I could go, and then came back here. That's it. I'll probably get a really low score." I said, trying not to sound as small and nervous as I was.

"And you…?" he gestured towards her.

She looked up from her plate, and the mean scowl was back. "I shot an arrow at the gamemakers' pig" that was it. That was all she said. Just that.

I was terrified. She really did have guts. And she was worrying about me putting the gamemakers on her case. She can obviously do it quite sufficiently on her own. Effie looked absolutely horrified. Haymitch looked stunned, but then, again, broke the awkward silence by bursting out laughing.

"What were their faces like?!" he cackled in between sobs of laughter.

An evil smile played at the corner of her lips. "Surprised, to say the least. One guy fell backwards into the punch bowl."

This aroused more cackling from Haymitch, who threw his bottle around as he laughed, soaking Effie until she announced that we should watch the airing of the scores. A scowl slowly crept onto Haymitch's face, but then burst out laughing again.

"Oh, just hurry to the viewing room, or we'll miss them, and then they'll have my head for not following the schedule." She says as she ushers us into the viewing room, along with the stylists, who we met yesterday. They will prepare us for the chariot ride and our interviews tomorrow and tomorrow night, and then we are in the arena. Rather an unnerving thought.

Katniss

As we sit in the viewing room in that terrible silence, I can't help but think of home. I miss him so much. In my private session, shooting the arrow at them was not only because they weren't paying me any attention, but because I hate them. All of them. I hate them with a passion. They destroyed my family when the killed my father in the explosion. They are going to kill Prim if they kill me, and they took Gale away from me. Or rather, me from him, but I despise them. What is their right to take everything that means anything to anyone?

Soon, Ceasar Flickerman's voice could be heard through the whole training centre as the television came to life. He spoke briefly about the games and the reasons we get scores (it's really just to get sponsors and bets) and then he moved up the districts, a number flashing on the screen and then the two tributes from that district's pictures with their score. As usual, the careers scored high between 6 and 10 and all the others scored between 1 and 5. It came to Peeta and I was really hoping he would he would get a low score so I could intimidate him more. No point trying to intimidate him if he gets a higher score. He got an 8. _Bugger_, I thought. _Can't I at least get a 9? Just to be a bit higher. _ Then my picture comes up with an 11 beside it. My jaw drops, Haymitch smirks, Effie squeaks with glee. Peeta looks terrified.

"Well, you must have 'ad good aim or somethin' sweetheart, they musta liked you." Haymitch slurs, obviously drunk. This probably brings back horrible memories for him.

Peeta makes a small squeak that I think was supposed to come out as words, but his voice failed him.

"Oh Congratulations Katniss!" she then makes a short pause, "Oh Peeta, and you as well! You two are scoring as well, and better than the career districts! I'll bet I can pull lots of sponsors from those scores!" Effie Squarks. "I must tell me friends! Oh! This is going to be the best games ever! I can't wait to hear how many sponsors…"

I fade her annoying voice from my mind. This is gonna be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A/N

Hey! Yeah, uh I kinda forgot about the story for a while due to school and other stuff, but due to school holidays and nothing to do, I shall try to put up a few more chapters :)

Chapter 6

**Peeta**

I can't believe she pulled an eleven! My situation looks bleak, there's no way I'm going to survive at this point. Unless I can pull some amazing stunt in the arena, I'm doomed. Maybe those camouflage and edible plants stations weren't so useless. No way i'll be able to fight her off from a distance with her bow and arrow...

**Katniss**

Ha! Eleven! Now I'm intimidating him. He got his measly nine and I got my eleven.

I am sitting back in my room after a painful last night with Effie blabbing on about sponsors and I can't help being snide, I honestly thought I would score lower than him. A nine is no score to simply brush off, neither is an eleven, but if I can continue to chip away at his confidence until the games, then by the time he enters the arena he will be a terrified mess. The chariot ride is tonight; for some reason they decided to present the tributes after the public knows their scores this year.

I walk down to the room I was shown earlier to find Cinna and get ready for the chariot ride. I have no idea what he is going to put me in, and I really don't care. I have to hold Peeta's hand; which means more bone crushing pressure to his fingers.

I find Cinna and my prep team and endure the prepping I had when I first arrived, but dimmed a little. No matter how dimmed though, it's still torture. Once I'm done, I reluctantly move into the next room where Cinna is waiting. He obviously has a job to do, as I don't hear a word out of him after hello until I am done. I tune out to whatever he is doing, dressing me in, how he is doing makeup etc. I sink into my own world to think of home; Prim, mother, friends and Gale. He is the only one who hasn't really left my mind, and I know won't until I do.

I am interrupted from my thoughts by the first word from Cinna in over an hour.

"You look stunning" he says and steps back to admire his handiwork. I turn and hear rustling, feel rough plastic-like material on my skin. I look down and pick up some it in my fingers. It feels like high-tech cellophane in red, orange and yellow. Then I turn to the mirror, and Cinna has really outdone himself. I am wearing a sleek, fitted jumpsuit that covers me from neck to toe, and stitched into are millions of tiny black beads that shine as I move. There are then pieces of the cellophane littered all over the outfit that crackle and reflect the light when I move. to finish the look i am wearing knee-high black boots with buckles all the way up the outer side. Although I hate to admit it, I kinda do look stunning, I'm impressed.

"Thankyou, I don't know what to say..." I say, although it hardly sums up how impressed I am.

"Just smile on the chariot and show it off, that is all I need." He replies with a smile. He is so modest, deserves more than he gets. I don't understand why he is being so nice to me, he'll probably just have to watch me die in the end.

"Come on, we better get you down to the chariots so we have time to find Peeta and Portia." He states and drags me onto an elevator.

It jerks as soon as the door closes and I feel it falling and then stopping with the utmost ease as the doors slide open. Cinna obviously spots Portia and Peeta because I am dragged abruptly in the opposite direction to which we were walking. I look around at the place and it's like a giant dome with a small entrance for the chariots leading out to the screaming crowds and twelve elevator chutes placed opposite the entrance. All of the tributes, or at least most of them, are standing within close proximity of their district partner and respective chariot. We made our way over to Peeta and Portia and a chariot painted black with the district twelve emblem on the front. Peeta is dressed similarly to me, but is wearing black pants and a long shirt rather than a jumpsuit. I give him a glare and he pretends not to notice, but the look on his face tells me he noticed.

Soon after some time standing idly and absorbing my surroundings, the parade begins, starting with district one as usual. Even though we are district twelve and we are last, peacekeepers shove us onto our chariot when it's only district two leaving. Peeta looks at me nervously once the stylists leave, and I give him a cheesy grin back. A we near the entrance, the peacekeeper standing at the gaping hole instructs us to hold hands. Peeta reaches slowly, cautiously for my hand and I reach out and take his.

"And...go" the peacekeeper says to the horses pulling our chariot, and they respond by pulling us into the glaring lights of the chariot path and practically blinding us. As we exit we hear 'district 12!' echoing throughout the huge stadium.

I grip Peeta's hand harder the further we get, and I can see him struggling to uphold his happy face. His hand grows weak and I decide to subside, for now, and he gives a tiny sigh of relief that I suspect he hoped I wouldn't hear. I decide to play it up, smile, wave, for the cameras, might get me some sponsors. Let's face it, I'm gonna need all the help I can get in there.

**Gale **

I hate seeing her like this. I am forced to watch the chariot parade by law, but my eyes haven't left Katniss since their chariot came through the entrance. my blood boils having to watch her hold hands with that piece of junk. It makes me laugh though, how she has a smug smile on her face while his is twisted in pain, probably from the way she is crushing his hand. I miss her. I really do. Her explosive temper, the stupid questions, the way her hair falls out of her braid and she gets so frustrated, how she smiles at me when we sit in the meadow after a hunt. I hope she comes home. She has so much to live for, and my life would lack her presence constantly, just like now.

**Peeta**

Gosh she can grip. By the time the parade finished and we went back up to our floor, my hand was purple, black and blue all over. While I was eating dinner though, I had the best idea that might just spare me for a little longer In the arena. Katniss' weapon of choice, and as far as I know her only weapon, is the bow and arrows. If she doesn't have her bow and arrows, she can't kill me nearly as easily. I know from watching previous games that they normally only put one set of bow and arrows, simply because not many tributes use them. If I can get my hands on them before she does, I just might have a chance. What illll do with them once I have them, I don't know. Maybe I can use them for firewood or something.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N hey! So here's chapter 7 thanks to 'guest' (you know who you are) for reviewing, and LondonJewel and SilverOdair for doing the follow and favourite thing :) chapter 7! (I had an all-out war with autocorrect writing this)

Bella

**Katniss**

Interviews. Talking to make them like me. Smiling and waving is one thing, but actually using speech to make myself pleasing is a whole other matter. Haymitch tried to coach me, but to no avail and he eventually gave up. I have no personality that would please the barbarians that are the Capitol citizens. They are like small children; easy to please and very impressionable, but don't give them what they want and all hell breaks loose. In other words, if I don't make them like me, I'll die in the arena from lack of whatever and have no sponsors to get it for me. I'm doomed. Cinna will need to work some real magic on my outfit if anyone is to remember me.

**Peeta**

Interviews. Finally something I might be good at. I have always found it easy to make conversation, well except around her. She terrifies me. I'm glad interviews are individual, I can really try to get some sponsors. I'm not a fan of how the whole thing works, betting on tributes: the hunger games as a whole, but if sponsors will help me live longer, then sponsors I will get. I think Portia said I was gonna be in some kind of suit. 'Dress simply, and let the personality be remembered rather than the clothes' she said. Katniss will need quite the opposite, I suspect.

**Katniss**

(A/N She's wearing pretty much the same thing as Suzanne Collins described)

I am standing side stage, and feeling inexplicably nervous of what is to come. Caesar is interviewing thresh, the male tribute from district 11, and I'm next. My dress will hopefully help me make an impression, but I think that the talking will make the real impression. Haymitch gave up on trying to give me an angle, and just told me not to come off as hostile. Effie told Cinna not to make my shoes too high because I cant walk in them, and that I was hopeless. Cinna was a little more help, and just told me to be myself, but I am apprehensive as to whether that will work.

" Just find me in the audience and pretend you are talking to me" he said. That is the only thing I'm going to take onstage with me, and as thresh waves to the audience and walks off, I prepare myself for what could possibly be the most important 3 minutes of my life.

**Peeta**

She is terrified. Now, at this point standing backstage with her, I see is she not only terrifying, but terrified. Terrified of what is to come when she walks out onto that stage. I feel a small sense of victory as the predator becomes vulnerable. If she nails it, however, then she will be even more of a threat. I have a plan though. A plan that will make killing me harder for her, if she thinks about the repercussions afterwards. It's risky, but I might just get the upper hand.

**Katniss**

"And now, you all know her as the girl on fire, but to everyone else, she is the lovely, Katniss Everdeen!" Caesar exclaims and gestures to where I am supposed to walk on. I stop dead when everyone claps, and a stage hand has to shove me to get me moving. I am blinded by the lights, and struggle not to pass out. Caesar shakes my hand and that comforts me a little, but not much.

"So Katniss, how have you been enjoying the Capitol? Bit different to district 12 I suspect?"

"Well, uh, obviously Caesar, here one doesn't have kill their food before they eat it." I reply. The audience laughs, I guess taking the comment as a joke, but it was definitely not intended that way.

"Haha I can imagine. You look really stunning tonight, how about a hand for her stylist? C'mon Cinna stand up! Accept the credit!"

He stands, which helps immensely because I now know where he is. The crowd applauds so much that Caesar has to gesture to calm them down.

"So Katniss, that little girl in the crowd at the reaping, anyone special?"

_What kind of question is that_? I think. _What do you think Caesar?_

"Yes, my little sister, Prim. She means the world to me." I reply, hoping he doesn't press too far because I couldn't hold back my tears.

" How about tall, tan and handsome carrying her off after she bolted?"

I smile at this. "That's Gale. He's my best friend, we help each other out, you know, survival and stuff."

"Did that smile mean anything? Is he more than a friend?" He presses, leaning forward.

"Almost." I blush and look at the floor. It's all I can muster. Caesar seems to sense my discomfort, and although seems dissatisfied with my answer, moves on.

"How do you feel about your district partner, Peeta?"

I have to think this one through, if I answer truthfully, then that will put me in a bad light. "He hasn't said too much, to be honest, I don't really know him." It's technically true. He hasn't said much to me, and I don't really know him. I just left out that I despise him for practically leaving me for dead, and making fun of my suffering.

"I see. Any strategies, little clues as to what we should expect from you in the games?"

"I haven't really thought that through Caesar, probably get a good scope of what the arena has to offer, and go from there. I would like to come out alive, there are people waiting for me at home, but I can't guarantee." I finish with a touch of sadness at the last comment.

"Well, thank you Katniss, and best of luck in there."

As I shake Caesars hand, Cinna makes a spinning motion with his finger, and I understand what he wants me to do.

"Just before I go Caesar, there is one last thing I'd like to do."

"And what might that be?" He says, intrigued.

I step towards the front of the stage and begin to turn. As I spin, the bottom of my dress catches fire, but I know this must be Cinna's doing, so I keep going until I feel dizzy, then stop, facing the audience, and do a light curtesy. Before smiling, waving and walking off.

**Peeta**.

The cheers as she spun were phenomenal. She has made an impression. She definitely could have done a better interview, but I think she'll be remembered. I noticed her little smile and then the blush she tried to hide. I knew she liked him.

Once my interview is announced and I'm onstage, Caesar starts asking similar opening questions to Katniss, but then he veers off and asks me the question I hoped he would ask to put my plan in action.

"So Peeta, handsome guy like you, there must be some special girl back home? C'mon, what's her name? "

"Well, there is this one girl, I've liked her for ages, but I don't think she really knows who I am"

"Well, you win the games, you go home a hero, she can't possibly refuse you. Happy ending."

"I'm afraid that won't work in my case Caesar."

"Why ever not?"

"Because...uh...well... Because she came here with me."


End file.
